The field trip
by DisneyShipper
Summary: KC and her class go on a field trip. (Many other things will happen too though)
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Dexter left KC was a little down in the dumps. The reason being Ernie saying the whole situation was Brett Willis all over again. KC thought about all that had happened between them. How she hated him then he rescued her from the bad guys in the screening room. How he was sent to kill her but didn't and everything in between.

"Honey I know you miss Dexter but you have to get over it." Kira said.

"Yeah I miss the dog, that's who I miss." KC said half-mindedly.

"KC what's going on?" Kira asked.

"Nothing, I hafta go to school now, bye mom." KC said.

KC got into the car with Marisa. Ugh if only there was a way to get to Canada.

"And so then he told me…" Marisa talked on and on, "KC are you even paying attention?"

"What?" KC said snapping out of her trance.

"Never mind, we're here anyway."

They got out of the car and walked into school. Their first class was sociology.

"You know I don't get the point of this class." Marisa stated "they said we were going on field trips this year, it's the 3rd quarter and have we gone on one field trip? No. What's the point then?"

"Relax Marisa I'm sure we go on at least one." KC informed her. With that class started.

"Good Morning class! I have a huge announcement. We've been getting together the committee and I and we are now able to take our first field trip! Now it isn't going to be far away because we're going to Canada."

KC looked up from her doodles at the back of the classroom, "Excuse me, Ms. Austin I don't think I heard that right, may please say that again?"

"Yes, we're going to Canada, we will get the schedules to you guys next week I think but I do know you will have a whole day of free time."

KC smiled _Brett I'm coming to see you._

After class KC was in a daze. Marisa was talking then she looked at KC, "Um KC what's that face for you look like really creepily happy."

KC looked at Marisa, "Nothing, field trip…. Yay!" KC really hoped she forgot about the little escapade at the Canadian border.

"I know right? I need to buy new clothes and knew shoes, I know you don't like that stuff but you can still come."

"Yeah, sounds great! Let's do it!" KC affirmed.

"Aww yay!"

At the mall KC didn't really even care about all the stores Marisa went into.

"KC this is so unlike you. You're actually trying to look like a girl! I'm so excited for you!"

"Marisa what's the big deal?"

"You bought stuff that isn't plaid."

"Yep!"

"Ok well that's cool. KC what is going on you're acting strange, you're acting like an actual girl…Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" KC asked.

"No, I guess not." Marisa shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok first off thank you Passion Doll for favoriting my story! Thank you and chey721 for following! (I think some of you favorited me for which I am forever grateful but I can't remember who XD) Thank you also for your positive reviews people! One last thing, do any of you watch Girl Meets World? Ok that's it next chapter!**

When the students arrived at their hotel in Canada they had free time.

Marisa had gotten of her brain fog and remembered that Brett was in Canada. Everything was clear to her now.

"So…" Marisa teased, "Are we going to see the love of your life?"

KC rolled her eyes, "Marisa, come on really?"

"Well are we?"

"Duh, I haven't see him in a while, and I've missed him like crazy."

The girls went up to the register.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" KC said. An elderly woman looked up from her work, "Yes dear?"

"Do you have a directory of people in Canada?"

"No dear, but I do have Toronto, Quebec and Ottawa."

"Ok that will do."

"This will take forever." Marisa sighed.

"No not really all we have to do is look under the Ws."

"Oh, ok."

Marisa took Ottawa and KC took Toronto, they started looking.

"Nothing." Marisa sighed. KC looked up, "Wait… check the Fs."

"Why?"

"Marisa please do it."

"Ok."

KC continued to look in the Ws.

"Nothing of interest here." Marisa stated.

"I'll check mine." KC flipped to the Fs. "Aha look here it is!"

Marisa looked over to where KC pointed, "Gorkimus Finkterus what the heck kind of a messed up name is that!?"

"It's an alias, where it came from we don't want to get into."

"Ok."

The reception lady looked at KC, "Find what you were looking for?"

"Yes thank you very much."

"My pleasure." The lady too the books back.

Brett had found an aunt he could live with until he landed on his feet. His liked to bring up her brother's failures.

"I can't believe my brother would do whatever to get even with someone! And the fact that he used you to get close with the girl is beyond me."

This happened almost every day. His aunt used to be the bad one so the fact that she wasn't anymore left her shocked. Brett had quickly grown tired of it. Sometimes he would retort, "Yeah well that girl is very special. She forgave me and…" That was when Brett would get sad and try to keep it together. Brett therefore stopped saying anything and started daydreaming. He sort of disliked his aunt, but he had to agree his father was way worse. All in all they still were family but his family was still really screwed up. Brett sighed KC was his little ray of sunshine, the only person he cared about that wasn't a criminal or a vengeful person. She didn't let his own flaws get in the way of her feelings. Brett flopped on a couch and groaned. Then the door knocked Brett got up and went to go see who it was he opened the door and saw a telemarketer. Brett cut him off, "We aren't interested good day." Brett slammed the door which got knocked on again, He didn't answer. The person just kept knocking so he opened the door and was stunned by the sight of KC. Brett gulped trying to hold back his emotions however they got the best of him. He grabbed KC and kissed her hard. Her lips softened and she started kissing back.

That was not how KC planned that to go at all. She planned she would say hi, explain the how, why and what. Brett just stared gulped and then grabbed taking her totally by surprise, but when his lips actually touched her she melted in a flood of emotion. All the heartache, all the loneliness just melted away in that one single kiss. It was like the whole just got brighter. As the kiss grew longer Marisa started to squeal. When they broke apart KC was speechless for a minute.

"Wow…" KC stuttered, "Um…Uh"

Brett smiled, "Gosh I missed you."

"Oh really? I couldn't tell."

Brett grinned again. KC smiled, "I missed you too."

And just for a moment as they looked at each other, they were the only two people in the world. The other was the only thing that mattered.

 **3 Well how was that? Did I surprise you with the telemarketer? I kind of laughed writing it thinking they aren't expecting this lol. Please review and answer my question above! Thank you so much! (If you forgot, the question was does anybody watch Girl Meets World)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest who said they liked joshaya. YES! THANK YOU! Me too. They are mature and wonderful. I have two friends and they are kind of like Joshaya, (there is not age gap though)**

 **FrostyGirl first off I love the name, it's cool. I also love Frosties so. Thank you for favoriting my story**

 **NotTellingYou5334 Thank you for following I can Not Tell You how grateful I am (Sorry I am full if really really bad puns)**

 **Ceciliadryan Ok I know I thanked you for following but I forgot to thank you for following me and reviewing… Haha whoops;D Thank you for following me:) It means so much!**

 **SO everyone if you have a ship request you want me to write about, just ask me! I can do any ship you like, Anything just ask. Sorry it is taking me so long to update. I'm in 11** **th** **grade…enough said. Without Further ado here is the next chapter! (I do not own KC undercover)**

"Um, hello what was that?" Marisa said.

"Oh yeah, Brett I brought Marisa."

"This is awkward."

"Little bit." KC said.

"So…"

"You know it is your fault!" KC exclaimed.  
"You kissed back!"

"What was I supposed to do! Oh um Brett hold up Marisa is here?"  
"That would've helped."

"MHMH." Marisa coughed.

"Oh sorry Marisa." KC apologized.

"That's fine. Hi Brett how are you? Oh wait that's probably a stupid question." Marisa said mid thought.

"So are we going in?" KC asked.  
"Um well my Aunt lives here. Every day for three years she brought up…Well you know."

"No I don't know if I do, you might have to explain." KC told him.

"Hmm. Yes you do my dad did that thing and went after your parents."

"Oh you missed my favorite part! You know the part where you got close to me so I couldn't think about anything else except you and then drove me to a concert except we weren't going to a concert you were kidnapping me!" KC said

"I was hoping not to bring that up. The past is past. Forgive, forget!' Brett retorted indignantly.

"I know." KC smirked.

"Brett? Who are you talking to? Who are these lovely girls? Ooh I love your hair! "

KC smiled, "Why thank you."

Brett took a deep breath and turned around. "Auntie!"

"Auntie, you call her auntie?" KC teased. Brett made a face at her.

"Oh wait I know who you are, you're that girl Brett betrayed."

"Ok I think betrayed is a strong word for you to use. I don't even say it. But yes that did happen. But he didn't tell you the other part, did he?"

"You mean the part where he didn't kill you?"

"Sure." KC said and turned to Brett, "How much does she know?"

"That's it." He whispered back.

"Is there more?"

"Nope!" KC and Brett said unanimously.

"Hi, I'm Marisa, her best friend."

"Oh yeah you're the best friend that found about the whole plan because of the robot not acting like her."

Both Marisa and KC looked disturbed.

"OK, well thanks but we really need to go." KC started

"But…" Brett started. KC looked at him, "You're coming too."

"Bye!" Brett said and three started towards the car.

"One thing Brett how are you getting back?" KC asked.

"Taxi." Brett stated.

"Ok."

Brett and KC had spent the rest of the trip together. There was a Canadian meet and greet where all the Canadians that wanted to come could come talk about their life and what they do for a living. The conference room this was held in was split in half with the meet and greet in one half and a dance floor.

"Why would they have this meet and greet thing? It's not like America is very different from Canada. It even has almost the same population pyramid thing." KC noticed.

"I know I agree… what how do you know about that and what is it?" Brett asked.

"Look it up. I don't want to bore you. And I learned it in school, duh."

"You could never bore me." Brett confessed

"Aw thanks, but you can bore me sometimes." KC said.

"I love you." Brett said looking at her.

"I love you too." KC smiled and lightly kissed him.

"KC!" Marisa shrieked. KC sighed and Marisa came up, "I found a Canadian I like! He's moving to America too. Around where we live."

""That's exciting Marisa."

"Yeah… Well I'm going to go talk to him now, bye!" Marisa left hurriedly.

Brett chuckled, "She's so full of energy."

"I know. We're leaving in like 5 minutes, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well here is my new number." KC said.

"Thanks." Brett said, "I'll text you."

"Everyday?"

"Of course."

KC smiled and Brett smiled back.

 _Alright student please make your way back to the buses. Back to the buses please._

A voice over the intercom said.

"Bye Brett."

"Bye KC."

They held each other's eye contact until it was impossible. KC got on the bus and sighed, why did they have to separate again.

Brett stood there brewing, what was he going to do? Just let her leave until who knows when? No he need a plan. He started formulating a plan and decided to try it.

 **What is Brett's plan? Do you have a guess? Share it! You'll find out next chapter :) (Also remember to request other ships I can write!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**FrostyGirl317 we could be good friends. I agree Joshaya is 3 years! Pffff my Aunt is like 6 years or something older. Three years is fine and if somebody doesn't ship joshaya then they just need to look at the ways they look at each other…. I mean dude it's enough to make me hyperventilate. I also LOVE LOVE LOVE Sabrina's music. Wait… this fanfic is about Krett… Lol I am very passionate about my ships. SO back to them yes there does have to be more Krett they are quite adorable (Now I thought the I love yous were a little rushed, I mean look at Austin and Ally, it took** ** _forever_** **for them to say I love you) Anyway I tend to talk a lot when it comes to ships so I'll just stop there. Sorry everyone that isn't FrostyGirl:/ (Last thing I can try a Jay and Evie fic)**

 **Thanks queeniebeenie for favoriting, that is a really legit name and I love your creativity.**

 **Thanks Katymint (Guest) For reviewing! DID YOU SEE THE VIRTUAL EPISODE?! BRETT! YASSS! (I'm implementing it into this fic ;)**

 **Thanks vixenanastasia24 for following! I really appreciate it**

 **Ok enough of me talking I'm sure ya'll are tired of it. Some probably skipped all this so I'm going to shut up now.**

"So KC, how was the trip?" Kira asked.

"Oh it was boring." KC said.

"Oh really?" Marisa said, "I thought…"

KC covered her mouth. Kira looked at KC strangely.

"Um Marisa was about to spill something about what I got you. Come on Marisa we're going to get froyo."

Marisa started giggling, "Froyo, yeah you like froyo a lot."

"Ok Marisa you need to dial it down, I know you haven't had any sleep."

Kira looked suspicious, "Ok, well… Ya'll have fun."

"We'll try." KC said.

4 months later

KC had done some pretty crazy in the past couple of months since the field trip. She was now a senior in high school. KC had just completed a mission finding her brother and she was sitting on the couch when she had a crazy idea. She picked up the virtual goggles and programed it the way she wanted it. She smiled as she saw her and Brett on their private island drinking smoothies.

"There isn't anybody to bother us here. No organization, no other side, Nobody. Gosh I love this." KC gushed.

"I love this too. Now we can stay here forever."

"I'd like that."

They leaned in…

"KC!" Someone hit her. She took off the goggles and looked at her mom.

"What were you doing?"

"Just seeing what you could do with it."

"What can you do?"

"Not much mom."

"Well for not much you have been up here a while."

"Not really."

"Yes really, KC it's 5:00!"

"What? I've been up here for 3 hours?"

"Yeah."  
"Hm, well is dinner ready?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

They went downstairs and ate dinner.

KC was on her bed doing homework. Ernie was doing something in the garage and her parents were on a date.

RING

KC picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Babe?"

"Yes."

"Oh good. Hey listen I found a cruise we could go on senior summer."

"Oh that's great, but…"

"Oh and Marisa can go with her latest fancy."

"Ok I'll ask her! But Brett?"

"Yes?"

"How would we pay for this?"

"Don't you have a graduation gift in your bank account?"

"Yeah, wait how'd you know that?"

"Oh I got one too, from the other side. They give it to you as soon as you get into high school. Mine is like 2,000 dollars."

"Yeah mine's 2,500. HA!"

"Well nobody cares so there."

"You're such a child." She laughed.

"Well at least I'm not rubbing my money in your face."

"Oh I have another question, How will Marisa pay?"

"I was giving you that job, tell her the money she needs to raise."

"Oh you're so kind."

"I know."

**2 hours later **

"Well I have to go now, my parents just got home bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"KC?" Kira yelled upstairs.

"Bye." KC quickly pressed the hang up button. She smirked thinking about how she won. Kira came into her room.  
"KC how's your homework?" Kira asked.

"Great."

 **SO how was that? I also had one more thought about my above talking. Krett and Joshaya kind of have sort of the same little banter thing going for them. They both kind of playfully try to one up each other or argue or something. Ok I'm done now. As always please review and let me know if there is another ship you want me to write about! I love you guys so much** **xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's me again.**

 **Yes Frosty (Is it ok if I call you frosty?) It is all the cute ones. Like why the heck would the writers of KC Undercover rush through all the Krett and say oh you know what I love you. Which is great and all but I thought that Brett and KC should get to know each other first. Yeah I do believe in love at first sight (cough cough Joshaya cough cough) but it still seemed rushed. The whole kissing the head thing I overanalyzed like oh head kiss means there are mature about it and have a deeper sense of feeling than just a oh look let me kiss you on the lips (Like with Rucas. That isn't a slam, I used to ship them too). So I feel the writers were stupid in saying here is your Krett! YAY! Oh wait nevermind he's in Cananda. I mean come on writer really? Ok last thing. My guy friend was talking about technology and that someday… I forget the rest because I mean he said someday, what am I supposed to do with that word know? I melt in a puddle of feels.**

 **Silver Winged Maiden Thank you for following and favoriting! I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **Katymint- Hehe thanks I thought putting Virtual Insanity would be a fun idea. Krett is still alive and no one can tell me otherwise. (Hence the fanfic lol)**

 **Thanks Guest for the review here is an update for you now**

 **BTW Thanks all of you for putting up with the entire essay I write before I even get into the chapter.**

"Hey Marisa, you and that Canada dude still dating?"

"I think so."

KC laughed, "How do you not know so?"

"Ok miss perfect relationship stop rubbing it in."

"Alright hold up just a second. In no way is my relationship with my boyfriend perfect. It is so screwed up that if I told a stranger everything that has happened they'd think I just made it up. Second thing is wait till you get defensive because you might just have to pay your way to the cruise instead of Brett and I splitting the cost and only making you pay 1/3."

"Yeah well no one loves me like… wait did I hear you wrong or did you say cruise?"

"Yes Marisa I said cruise. Whichever guy you want to bring has to pay his own way unless you want to third wheel."

"Yeah that third wheeling, not my favorite. I just stand there awkwardly as you stare at each other and playfully banter or say how much you missed the other. NO thank you!"

"Alright I get it, I get it. Here's the information. Brett got the biggest room for him and your dude…"

"Why?" Marisa asked confused.

"Oh I don't know." KC lied and then continued, "We have the room just a little down the hall if you can come."

"You're parents approve?"

"EH I kind of stretched the truth a little. I said you were going and also were other friends." KC said putting quotations on other friends.

"Well you are, aren't you?"

"Well you're dude doesn't count, Brett is more than a friend he's…."

"Ok don't go into it please."

"Sorry Marisa."

Months later

KC's phone buzzed she picked it up off her nightstand.

 **B: Can't wait to finally see you again!**

 **K: I know I miss you:'(**

 **B: we can't keep doing this.**

 **K: I mailed a letter to the Organization about you.**

 **B: Why? They hate my guts.**

 **K: Yeah we have that in common.**

 **B: HEY**

 **K: *kiss face emoji***

 **B: but really why?**

 **K: I'm their best spy now. I explained everything. How you helped me with my mission and without you I'd be dead. I told them that if they don't reinstate you then I will quite an move far away.**

 **B: You'd really move?**

 **K: Psh I don't know it just got my point across, give me a break.**

 **B: Never.**

 **K: I dabbled in some song writing this year, do you want to hear what I've come up with? I found a Taylor Swift song and one of the verses reminded me of you.**

 **B: Taylor Swift? I thought this was you!**

 **K: Oh whatever, I have something I wrote.**

 **B: Fine**

KC took her phone and grabbed a guitar in the corner and started videoing.

 _We're like fire and rain, you can drive me insane but I can't stay mad at you for anything. We're Venus and Mars, different stars we're perfectly imperfect but I wouldn't change a thing._

KC sent the video to Brett.

 **B: That's it?**

 **K: Oh hush**

 **B: I really like the tiny part you did write.**

 **K: Ok see you later Marisa is hear.**

 **B: ok**

"KC! Are you ready? Wow that was stupid of course you're ready." Marisa said coming upstairs, "Oh by the way I saw a show that reminded me of you and Brett. It's about a couple with a long distance relationship and they had bumpy edges, like and ex trying to get to him and they lived on other sides of the country."

"Wow that sounds great." KC said sarcastically

"Yeah I liked it lots of romance!"

"No Marisa I think I know what show you're talking about. That had people that should just stick to their normal jobs and not act. It looked so staged and fake."

"Whatever."

"Ok Marisa let's go!"

"Ok coming."

Craig and Kira came out.

"Oh my baby girl's all grown up. Now don't talk to any boys or get a boyfriend without my consent."

KC laughed nervously, "Dad it's fine I can handle myself."

"Have so much fun KC. We'll miss you." Kira said.

"I won't." Ernie said half-mindedly.

"Aw yes you will bro, just wait." KC teased and softly hit Ernie's shoulder.  
"OW!" Ernie whined.

"That couldn't have possibly hurt."

"Well it did."

"Oh Ernie, why can't you become a man like me, you're father." Craig exclaimed.

"Ok well bye." KC said hugging her mom and dad.

"Have fun!" Kira said.

"No boys!" Craig said.

When KC closed the door she and Marisa got into the car. "Geez I would not like to see the look at my dad's face if he found out why we're actually going on this cruise."

Marisa smiled, "Yeah, I know I was just a cover-up, but thanks for letting me come with anyway."

"My pleasure. It was all Brett's idea. So do we need to pick up your friend or is he driving himself?"

"Oh he's driving himself."

"Ok. Well here we go! Off on an adventure." KC exclaimed as she pulled out of the driveway.

 **Thanks guys for reading this, how was that chapter? Any comments, questions or critiques? Any unrelated topics you want to bring up? Anyone notice something in this chapter that was special? Lots and lots of questions I just threw at you… oops. I made this one longer for ya'll :) OX**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I see no one noticed anything different about the last chapter. I'll give you one last shot and next chapter I'll tell you about it.**

 **Ok so I know it has been a while since the last chapter. So if I forget to thank you for anything please let me know.**

 **Thanks katymint for the review, I honestly have no idea what to say sooooo thanks. Hopefully we can talk soon**

 **Thanks thewolfl for following! I hope you continue to enjoy**

 **Thank you MichelleNeko357 for following and favoriting**

 **Thanks Robin for the review! Here is the next chapter!**

"Brett!" KC yelled. Brett ran to her and swung her around then hugged her. It felt so good to see each other again.

"Oh KC I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you."

"Hmm you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Ok, I'll let you win for now."

Marisa walked up, "Hey ya'll this is Derick, no idea who he is or anything but he's coming sooooooo…. Yeah."

KC smiled, "Great! Nice to meet you Derick!"

Derick looked at KC. He felt a sense of awe come over him, "Woah, you are hot."

KC and Marisa nervously laughed before Marisa said, "Bad idea Derick. Big scary dude? See him?"

Brett loomed over the petite 5'5 guy with a strong feeling that this guy was bad news. Derick looked up and then the awe left and sheer terror replaced it, he gulped and nervously laughed, "Heh, heh, heh, Hey." Derick squeaked. Brett relaxed, this guy was obviously terrified of him, all should be ok.

"Hello." Brett returned icily. KC grabbed Brett's hand, "Well alrighty then. Brett, sweetie, can you get my bags?"

Brett kept staring at Derick until he picked up the bags. KC smiled and leaned over to Marisa, "This is going to blow up isn't it?" She said through her teeth. Marisa smiled too, "Oh yeah, same room, I just hope Brett hides the evidence." She also said through her teeth. The girls then followed the boys.

On the ship. Brett slammed his luggage on the big bed, "My bed." He pointed to the coach, "It rolls out, your bed."

Derick gulped and walked to the couch. Brett then laughed, "Oh dude lighten up. As long as you don't hit on MY girlfriend anymore because she's MINE we should be good."

Then the girls came in. KC knocked, "HEEY guys."

Brett grabbed KC, "MINE!"

KC patted Brett as much as she could, she was being squeezed so hard she felt she would pop. "Love you too babe." She squeaked, "Can you let go now?"

"Oh sorry." Brett apologized. KC gasped, "Whooh, ok now Brett and I are going to go do fun stuff you guys just, do something not near us."

KC and Brett walked around and talked, laughed, KC punched him a couple of times then they arrived at a room. The room had polka dot carpet and a disco ball. Right now it had a sign that read, 'closed until next event.' KC stepped back a moment and looked at the schedule.

"Hey, babe?"

"Yeah."

"It says there is a 'know your partner' game show event. It's a couples thing. Do you want to do that?"

"Sure."

"Ok, well you might need to know a little bit about me before you came along and messed up my life."

Brett rolled his eyes. As if he didn't already know her. "Yeah I used to be junior…"

"Oh really? You hadn't mentioned that before." KC looked at him satirically*.

Brett smirked, "I know your most embarrassing moment, when you were getting tested with the clone I heard it. I know you started school late so you should technically be going into sophomore year of college. You always wanted a little sister so when Judy came you were so happy. You and Marisa met when you were 5 and you've been spying since the beginning of high school."

KC looked at him a little stunned, "Ok, I think we go that down."

Brett folded his arms, "What about me?"

Just then two girls came up to them, 'Oh excuse me." The brunette haired girl said. KC looked away from Brett and saw them, "Oh I'm sorry."

KC punched Brett.

"OW."

"Get out of the way." KC muttered. The blonde girl laughed, "You don't have to punch him."

KC smiled at her, "Oh we have a complicated relationship."

The blonde nodded understandingly, "Ah I see I know how that feels." She heaved a deep sigh. The brunette smiled wearily, "Yeah me too. I've been going through some stuff lately."

KC smiled very friendly, "Well I've got a whole lot of stuff that has happened too so I'm in 1011 if you want to talk."

The brunette smiled back, "Ok but, that's what she's here for."

The blonde waved. "Yeah, but we can always talk casually too if you'd like. She and I are in 1210."

Brett cleared his throat. KC remembered he was back there. "Oh well we'd better get going. Nice talking to you."

"Yeah you too."

As they walked away they heard the two girls talking.

"You know him so well you two should do this."

"Oh no. I know all this about him, he knows stuff about me but I'm not into this stuff. You do it, you like this stuff."

"No, I don't think I want to."

"OK then we don't have too."

KC turned to Brett, "They were nice."

Brett smiled, "Yeah they did seem nice. You didn't let me talk so I wouldn't know personally."

KC rolled her eyes. He could be such a boy sometimes. "I'm sure if they wanted to talk to you they could've."

They bumped into two guys.

"I'm so sorry." one said.

"Oh it's completely fine." KC said as Brett helped her up.

"Hey have you seen two girls walking around?" the other asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well you're all seeing I thought you would know where we were." The blonde girl came.

One of the boys playfully smirked. "No of course not, I can't see everything."

"Yeah well…"

"OK we really should leave now." Brett said cutting the girl off and gesturing to KC who agreed. They walked away and decided to go to their rooms and freshen up before the game. Marisa came in.  
"Oh my gosh KC Derick is such an amazing kisser."

"Cool. Just don't go too far and by too far you know what I mean."

"Ok, ok, ok fine we won't."

"Wait Marisa do you even know anything about him?"

"Yes I know what he likes, dislikes, his dreams, his goals, his passions."

"That's great. Well have fun…but not too much fun. See ya."

KC joined Brett and they walked to the game.

 **How was that? Did you like it? Please review and tell me! Thanks ya'll!**


	7. Chapter 7

When they got in they looked around. There were two twins talking to two guys one was tall like and the other was about the same height as the girl he was talking to. There was a guy with brown hair talking to a girl with blonde hair they seemed newly married, they also looked vaguely familiar to KC. There was a blonde girl smiling at a guy with brunette wavy hair that went down to the middle bottom of his neck.

The host came up and everyone sat down.

"Hello everybody! Welcome to do you know your date. I'm Ashton Sertori. Here's how it will go. Some questions will be randomized and only one couple will answer, others a few will answer and there will be a few where all of you will answer. Let's play."

The host grabbed a paper from a jar, "This is to all the couples. How'd you meet?"

The spotlight went on KC and Brett. KC squinted and shocked, what on Earth was she going to say? "Oh us? Um ok. Wow um where to start."

Brett started, "We meet at work when we were 16. At first she didn't like me." KC elbowed him in the side. He flinched as she continued, "People grow on you, you know? Then he left for very good reasons. We met again and regained that relationship… sort of I guess. Our story is really messed up. But that is how we first met."

The host looked confused, "Ok, next!" He turned to one of the twins, "How'd you meet?"

The girl with glasses spoke, "Basketball game."

Her date spoke up, "True except I was playing her and she beat me."

The girl snorted, "Yeah I never lose."

The host turned to the other twin, "What about you? Wait you're that TV girl that was in two TV shows. One of them was about that lightening girl right?"

The girl kind of smiled, "Yeah, that's me."

Her date stepped in, "So we met in third grade when I stole her pen. Then I had to move but 6/7 years later I moved back."

The host smiled, "Nice. Glad to see you mended that bond." He went to blonde girl and brunette guy, "What about you two?"

The girl giggled a little, "So when I was 15 I worked at this music store. He was at the drums playing them. I told he couldn't play the drums it was off limits."

The guy smiled, "Then I said it's ok I am a really good drummer."

She continued, "Then I realized he wasn't playing with sticks he was playing corndogs. I asked him about it and he told me it was for when he was hungry."

The host nodded "That's funny. You know you guys remind me of someone I can't put my finger on it." Then he went to the other blonde girl with the brunette haired guy.

"And what about you?"

The guy looked at the girl, "It's actually a fairly normal story. I was new to the school and was in the cafeteria."

"I was also in the cafeteria tossing an apple up and down. I dropped it and he caught it with his foot."

"She told me that what I did was almost cool."

"He just sat there and looked at me and I asked him for my apple back."

"That's the most normal story I've heard today. Next question."

He looked at KC and Brett, "So, when was your first kiss?"

Brett smiled remembering the moment, "Couple years ago."

KC nodded.

The host smiled, "That's great! Ok the next question goes to you two."

He pointed to the familiar people, "It is for you sir! We're starting simple now ok? What is her birthday?"

The girl shook her head and put her head in her hands. The guy looked around, "November…..29, I think."

She shot her head straight up. The host turned to her, "Is that correct?"

"Yes!" She turned to Ally, "You remembered!" She threw her arms around him. KC smiled that was sweet, they seemed like the perfect goofy but totally in love couple.

After the show Brett and KC walked around. "You know Brett, I'm getting you back into the Organization no matter what they do me."

 **Did you like the cameos? Thanks guys for continuing to read and support!**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Yes! Brett was able to get back into the Organization with much bribing and threatening from KC. They did many many missions together and each time they completed on they held their hands up in the air and shouted, "Krett just saved the day." One time Brett tried to do that and almost got KC killed, but we don't talk about that because she's fine and Brett kicked the guys butt saying, "Don't mess with my future!" KC was a bit taken aback because afterwards he proposed. KC hesitated telling him she could've died but accepted anyway. They got married in a quaint little building with all KC's family and friends there. Brett's aunt couldn't come so about a year after the marriage when Craig was done being skeptical, he and Kira pretty much adopted him. Whenever anyone askes Brett about his parent he just says they're dead, it's a lot easier. After five years of marriage they had their first kid. It was guy who was named Noah. Currently they have 7 children, Noah, Zooey Morgan, Jennifer, Hannah, Greg, Mary. Noah is 18 and loves basketball, his younger brother Morgan also loves basketball, he's 15. Zooey is 17, Jennifer is 13 and Hannah is 6. KC and Brett thought they would stop having after Jennifer but then they decided not to so they had Hannah and KC is pregnant again with triplets. They don't quite know what to name them yet. Kira and Craig love all their grandchildren. Ernie never married so he's just the fun uncle that babysat the kids until Noah was 16. With 7 kids going on 10 KC and Brett love life. They have a big house for all their kids.

 **Thank you for support! I couldn't have done it without you!**

 **Signing off Disney Shipper**

 **(Hey! If you loved this fic go read my others! I will be writing a Joshaya fic next and then, as promised, Jay Evie oneshot!)**


	9. Writing update!

I have a new story for KC and Brett up if y'all want to read it!


End file.
